A vision support apparatus for a vehicle which detects an obstacle near a vehicle with an infrared light image captured by an infrared camera is known (see Patent Document 1, for example). According to the known vision support apparatus for a vehicle, if the obstacle is detected with the infrared light image, an illumination direction of a front lighting device which illuminates visible light is changed such that a direction in which the obstacle exists is included therein. Thus, according to the known vision support apparatus for a vehicle, even when the obstacle which is not illuminated by the visible light from the front lighting device at first exists at night, in particular, changing the illumination direction of the visible light from the front lighting device makes it easier for a driver of the vehicle to visually perceive the obstacle, if the obstacle is detected with the infrared light image.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-076378